pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Joshgt2
You can't claim builds... And anyone can take ANYTHING you make, if you want to stop them or not... ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (talk · ) 23:29, 5 July 2007 (CEST) :Nah, it's fine. Just kinda sittin around all day with nothin to do but F5 spam gets boring, so I jump on ANYTHING.(My PC is out of commission right now) ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (talk · ) 01:03, 6 July 2007 (CEST) Wat r u taking about?Jtfire55 01:15, 9 November 2007 (CET) :Sure I can do that. I just for got my four dashes. Jtfire55 01:21, 9 November 2007 (CET) :: I wrote it like that so no one could steal my ideas, i would later go and put it into format. R u like spying one me? lol Jtfire55 05:09, 9 November 2007 (CET) :::How do u like my new build? put comments on my talk page not the disscussion. TY Jtfire55 00:22, 10 November 2007 (CET) You really have nothing better to do all day than look for faults in people? Steel darkblade 21:49, 4 December 2007 (CET)CS :THAT IS NOT A COMPLETE QUESTION, CITIZEN. --Pentient Engine Grammaticus 21:55, 4 December 2007 (CET) ::What do you mean I have nothing better to do? I try to be nice and simply tell you of things that I have been yelled at about in the past and some people simply take it too far... I don't see how I was really being mean at all in what I said so I don't see what you big problem is... Joshgt2 (Talk) 22:04, 4 December 2007 (CET) Eh, it was more tongue in cheek, but I guess it was apparent. Anyways, what do you think about the variant at the bottom with IAS through IWAY?Steel darkblade 02:28, 5 December 2007 (CET)CS erm yea... I just submitted it like 5 seconds ago and I was going through some information before I was going to put the tags up. Thx for the info anyway.Huynh 10:11, 9 December 2007 (CET) Image:Joshgt2Sig.png Too big. Images in a signature can be at most 19 pixels tall. Otherwise, they make the line breaks around them bigger than normal and it disrupts the flow. Easy fix is to just change the image link in your sig from to . -- Wizardboy777(T/ /Sysop) 03:21, 17 November 2007 (CET) My build Thanks for cleaning it up =D--Derial 20:00, 4 December 2007 (CET) :Nada problem, but for the name of it... be sure to have the profession in the title as well like Build:E/D Silver Tank. I'm going to change it to that but remember to add that for next time Joshgt2 (Talk) 20:02, 4 December 2007 (CET) stealer ^^-- [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/ ) 17:59, 8 December 2007 (CET) :What could I possibly be stealing ViM, =p Joshgt2 (Talk) 06:11, 9 December 2007 (CET) User page issues Probably just my computer, but stuff on your user page seems squished and cut off. For example, it chopped off part of your AB-Luxon comment, and it only said "Family" not "Family Guy". --25pxGuildof 00:21, 10 December 2007 (CET) :I don't know what the problem is... Maybe I didn't do a good job at my coding or something. I also look at everything from FireFox and I have noticed that sometimes when I look at my page from other computers (that are using IE 6 or 7) they tend to have my userpage pretty expanded on the screen... Maybe it is something in my coding... Let me give it a look and see what I can do Joshgt2 (Talk) 00:35, 10 December 2007 (CET) ::I tried looking at some of the coding that I had on the page and nothing seemed to be wrong. I also checked out the page in IE7 and nothing changed from FireFox to IE. Maybe it is the fact that I have a 17' monitor which most people don't normally have or something but I don't know what the problem is on my side. I have had many people not have any problems with the viewing of my page Joshgt2 (Talk) 00:57, 10 December 2007 (CET) :::The userboxes overlap.-- [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] [[User talk:Victoryisyours|''+talk]] 23:47, 10 December 2007 (CET) ::::I tried adding some of the tags but it doesn't show any difference for me... Maybe it will for you guys 'Joshgt2' (Talk) 23:55, 10 December 2007 (CET) I fixed it.-- [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] [[User talk:Victoryisyours|+talk]] 03:19, 11 December 2007 (CET) :Is there any way to keep them organized to the way they were when I had 4 rows with 4 on each row? I would to lose my lack of organization... =( 'Joshgt2' (Talk) 03:23, 11 December 2007 (CET) User Boxes Stealer (With the Family Guy user box thing).--19px‎[[User:Fire Tock|'Fire']][[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] 00:35, 10 December 2007 (CET) :hahaha. I told you I was looking at your userbox page, lol. But doesn't this one look familiar to you for this type of thing I'm doing? 'Joshgt2' (Talk) 00:44, 10 December 2007 (CET) :Shhh. No-one can know about that.--19px‎[[User:Fire Tock|'Fire']][[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] 01:03, 10 December 2007 (CET) ::Don't worry, I won't tell anyone about your secret... Even though there are tons of others that do the same but don't have the userbox to show it, lol 'Joshgt2' (Talk) 01:11, 10 December 2007 (CET) Ahahaha, I love it! 'Steel_Darkblade' (Talk) 03:14, 11 December 2007 (CET) sig Please re-upload the pic as Joshgtsig.jpg or something — Skakid HoHoHo 03:37, 12 December 2007 (CET) :Why? What is wrong with using Muddy Terrain for in my sig? I'm not going to be using it all that long and it would be a waste of uploading space if you ask me 'Joshgt2' (Talk) 03:48, 12 December 2007 (CET) ::No1 really care's, it is so that you can put a redirect to your user page on it, which you can't do on that picture. Nice sig btw.--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 03:23, 13 December 2007 (CET) :::You got the nicest holiday sig since your name can also be added with a little bit of a 'santa' touch to it. I don't even put redirects on my images for my sig anyway when I have them. 'Joshgt2' (Talk) 11:38, 13 December 2007 (CET) Characters Page Here is the wiki-code of how you should use your characters page. Click edit to see it, i put it in so that it won't clog your talk page. Color1 is a typed color, Color2 and Color3 are the number of colors which can be found here, and color4 is also a typed color. Replace my images with your characters images that you'll upload. [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] ([[User talk:Victoryisyours|''talk]]/ ) 12:28, 26 December 2007 (EST) PvX Decode/Convert Go to and click on them there if you need them. It's just the links in the toolbox that are broken atm, and gcardinal's probably the only one who could fix that. And he's on vacation >.> ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 22:25, 28 December 2007 (EST) :Ok... I got it now. Thanks Wizard! Joshgt2 (Talk) 22:30, 28 December 2007 (EST) User Boxes Wow, steal my ideas a little much? but i thank you for the credit of the one that says... This user steal ideas of user boxes from just about everyone, Like Fire Tock.--19px[[User:Fire Tock|'Holiday']] [[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] 12:23, 29 December 2007 (EST) wait a minute, You're the same guy i already had this discussion with... Srry, thought that was someone else.--19px[[User:Fire Tock|'Holiday']] [[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] 12:26, 29 December 2007 (EST) :HAHAHA... I was wondering why I had received an e-mail on this one, lol. I always give the credit when needed. More the less it was a joke for me really, lol Joshgt2 (Talk) 12:37, 29 December 2007 (EST) Song of the week is dead.. maybe i can take over and restore it. and if not, i got a suggestion, White Room by Cream--[[User:The Noob Police|''The Noob Police'']]50x19px (never| ) 15:32, 11 April 2008 (EDT)